


Dreamlover

by sinnerforhire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dreams, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the point of having cool psychic dream powers if you always have to use them for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamlover

It takes Jared a while to figure it out.

It starts when they're on set one day, having lunch and talking about inconsequential shit like they always do when they're working on intense scenes. At first, Jared barely even listens to Jensen's recounting of the weirdest dream he ever had. It's when Jensen says, "I think her name was Kate, and she had _real_ long hair, like down to her ass," that he starts paying attention, because last night Jared was dreaming about Kate McNulty, the love of his life for three months in ninth grade, and she had waist-length blonde hair that she hadn't cut since she was ten.

Jared puts his sandwich down and Jensen keeps on talking, oblivious. "And I knew her, I knew I'd really liked her at one point, but I didn't know _how_ I knew her 'cause I've never seen that girl before in my entire life."

Jensen goes on to describe the rest of Jared's dream, which involved him and Kate rescuing kittens from a nuclear testing site, and Jared has to think fast when Jensen snaps his fingers in front of Jared's face and says, "Hey, earth to Jared, what the fuck are you starin' at me for?"

"Sorry, just zoned out for a second," Jared replies. He fakes a yawn. "Didn't sleep much last night."

That night, while Jensen's in the shower, Jared Googles "shared dreams" and finds a couple of sites on lucid dreaming and a page on Yahoo! Answers that cites research from Stanford. One site actually lists methods for learning to control your dreams. It suggests getting in the habit of doing "reality checks" when interesting or unusual things happen in real life so that habit will carry over into your dreams. Then Chad calls and Jared doesn't think about the dreaming thing for a couple of weeks.

The next time it happens, they're in the middle of filming the penultimate episode of season four. The intense emotionality of the scenes and the grueling pace necessitated by the guest stars make it particularly exhausting. Jared is understandably stressed out and that of course is when he tends to have his recurring...well, it seems melodramatic to call it a _nightmare_; it's not particularly terrifying, just kind of creepy and unsettling. He'll be doing something completely normal and boring and then his teeth will start falling out. It's not messy--there's no blood or gore like that one episode last year--just completely random and strange. When he wakes up, he's disturbed enough that he wants to get out of the darkness and silence for a bit, so he goes downstairs to grab some water and maybe turn on the TV.

He's surprised to see light spilling out from the kitchen doorway. When he rounds the corner, he narrowly avoids smacking into Jensen.

"What are you doing up?" they ask in unison.

Jensen rubs the back of his neck and Jared notices for the first time that he's got a beer in one hand. "I, uh, had a kinda freaky dream." He steps sideways, takes a pull off the bottle. "You?"

"Same thing." Jared retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge and joins Jensen at the table. "What was yours about?"

"I was just walking the dogs, minding my own business and all of a sudden I feel something on my tongue and I spit out one of my teeth."

Jared's stomach drops to somewhere in the vicinity of his knees. "Really?" he chokes out.

"Yeah. Then I reached into my mouth to see which one it was and my front teeth fell onto the back of my hand. And then I woke up, thank God."

Aside from waking up at that point, that's exactly what Jared dreamt. That's when he knows that something weird is going on.

*~*~*~*~*

So, Jared practices lucid dreaming. It takes him a couple weeks to get the hang of it, but once he figures out how to stay in the dream after becoming aware, he can give himself all sorts of cool superhero powers like walking through walls, telekinesis, and flying. After a month he can project his dreams to anyone he knows if he thinks about that person for ten minutes before he falls asleep, and after three months he can project himself into other people's dreams. Finding that one out is particularly traumatic; he walks into the locker room at the Staples Center and finds Chad having a threeway with Kobe Bryant and a midget porn star. He spends the next three days mainlining chocolate-covered espresso beans to stay awake until Jensen locks him in the laundry room because it's one in the morning and he can't stop talking.

The first few times Jared meets up with Jensen in Jensen's dreams, Jensen doesn't mention it to him afterwards. Jared's a little disappointed, but he knows that one side effect of them spending the majority of their time together is that they would regularly figure in each other's dreams. He learns that Jensen dreams about mundane things in the first couple of hours and weirder things in the early morning hours. Even when Jared starts fucking with Jensen in his mundane dreams, doing things like changing his guitar into a fish and making his clothes disappear when he's on set, Jared can't seem to get his attention. Jensen's just _that_ oblivious.

Not that Jensen being oblivious to Jared is news; Jared has been trying to get Jensen's attention for months now. When Jensen moved in with him, Jared thought for sure Jensen would figure out that Jared had more-than-friendly feelings for him, but it's been over a year and Jensen is just as clueless as ever. Jensen is so clueless it _hurts_. Jared's thing with Genevieve was entirely her idea and Jared had gone along with it in the vain hope that it would make Jensen jealous. It didn't work.

So maybe it's time to play dirty.

As soon as Jared falls asleep, he goes to Jensen and finds that Jensen hasn't started dreaming yet. _Perfect._ He brings Jensen into the dream just the way he is--lying in bed completely bereft of clothes (hey, it's been hot this week)--and quickly adds a few touches of his own before Jensen becomes aware of him; namely, leather cuffs at his wrists and ankles that strap to the bedposts. He shucks his own clothes and straddles Jensen, brushing his lips over Jensen's cheekbone. Jensen's eyes flutter open and he drifts into awareness slowly. When he recognizes Jared, his eyes open impossibly wide, like a cartoon character. "Jay? What are you--"

"Shhhhh." Jared presses his lips to Jensen's; when he's not immediately rejected, he slips his tongue inside Jensen's mouth. Jensen leans into the touch, relaxing his jaw to allow Jared entrance. Jared seeks out Jensen's tongue, twirls his own around it, and cups Jensen's cheek with one hand. Jensen goes rigid beneath him and Jared assumes that he's realized he's tied to the bed. Jared breaks the kiss and whispers, "It's okay, I've got you, just relax." He trails his tongue down Jensen's cheek to the hollow of his neck and takes the tender flesh between his teeth. Jensen moans and Jared feels the vibration in Jensen's skin.

Jared kisses a trail from Jensen's neck down his sternum and all the way to his navel. It's hard for Jared to remember this isn't real, that he's inside Jensen's mind and nowhere near his body. Jensen's pulling at his bonds, angling his hips upwards until the head of his swollen cock touches Jared's chest, leaving a trail of precome across his pectorals. Jared grins predatorily and flicks his tongue over the slit, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Jensen. He wraps his lips around Jensen's cock, dragging the tip of his tongue around the ridge. Jensen jerks his hips, thrusting his cock further into Jared's mouth, and Jared's really, _really_ glad he knows this is a dream and he doesn't have to breathe. Jensen's cock bumps into the back of Jared's throat; Jared relaxes and swallows him down until Jensen's balls brush Jared's chin. Jared grasps his own cock and jacks it roughly as Jensen fucks his mouth like a goddamn porn star. When he senses that Jensen is close, he grasps the base of Jensen's cock and disengages. Jensen groans, but Jared presses one finger to his lips and shushes him. "Patience."

Jared uses his dream-powers to produce lube, trusting that Jensen will be too preoccupied to notice, and squirts a generous dollop onto his fingers. He pushes two fingers into Jensen's hole and the thrilled moan Jensen lets out sends an electric jolt straight to Jared's cock. He stretches Jensen slowly, adding a third finger after a minute, and Jensen's breathy gasps are almost too much. When Jared slicks up his aching cock and drives it into Jensen's ass, the rush of pleasure almost overwhelms him. Jensen arches his back, forcing Jared deeper, and cries out when Jared hits home. Jared draws back and shifts the angle slightly, grazing the spot instead of nailing it like a bullseye, and Jensen's ragged moans let him know that this was the right decision. Jared takes Jensen's cock in one hand and jacks it in time to his thrusts; Jensen only holds out a couple minutes longer before orgasm turns his muscles to jelly and he sinks down into the mattress with a contented hum. Jared brings himself to completion instantly with the power of his mind and pulls out with a satisfying squelch. He manually releases Jensen's bonds and allows him to lose awareness. Jensen's eyes fall closed and he appears to fall asleep, looking debauched yet utterly serene. Jared watches until Jensen disappears and suddenly Jared's in his own bed feeling like someone threw a bucket of cold water on him. He assumes that means Jensen woke up.

The next morning, Jensen is nowhere to be found. He finally stumbles into the kitchen five minutes before they have to leave and has just enough time to nuke the now-cold coffee before Clif arrives. He doesn't say a word to Jared in the car, even when Jared asks him point-blank if something's wrong; he just shrugs and gulps his coffee.

Filming is a disaster. Jensen fumbles easy lines, misses cues, and does everything in his power not to look at Jared. After ten takes of a scene that should have taken three at most, Phil and Eric have had enough. "I don't know what the hell's going on between you two, but if _you_"--Eric gives Jensen a look that could melt steel--"don't get your head back in the game, we're going to have a _serious_ problem. Be back here in twenty minutes ready to work, you hear me?" Jensen nods, chagrin dulling his usually expressive green eyes.

Jared follows Jensen to his trailer. "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

Jensen rubs a hand over his face and flops down on the couch. After a long minute, he mutters something inaudible. Jared crosses his arms. "I didn't catch that."

"I kinda had a sex dream about you," says Jensen, blushing like crazy.

"Really?" Jared sits down at the other end of the couch and grins. "Was I good? I better have been fuckin' awesome."

Jensen smiles weakly. "You were all right, I guess." He raises an eyebrow. "You're not, like, freaked out?"

"Actually, I'm kind of flattered," replies Jared. He gives Jensen a wicked smirk. "See, even your subconscious knows I'm irresistible."

"Yeah, you wish." Jensen laughs and throws a pillow at Jared's face. "My subconscious just has crappy taste, that's all." Jared smacks Jensen's knee with the pillow and Jensen smiles shyly. "So, we good?"

"Hey, I was good all along. You were the one acting like a freak," says Jared, setting the pillow aside and getting up. "Besides, everybody has at least one crazy sex dream in their life. Yours can't hold a candle to some of the ones Chad's told me about."

"Don't be so sure." Jensen closes the door and follows Jared toward the set. "You tied me up, kinky bastard."

Jared raises his eyebrows in feigned shock, then chuckles. "Yeah, well, it was _your_ dream, so that makes you the kinky one."

"Yeah, whatever," mutters Jensen. They walk back onto the set and make it through the rest of the day with no problems whatsoever.

*~*~*~*~*

Jensen starts acting strange after that. It's little things at first: flinching when Jared touches him or strays too far into his personal space, disappearing into his trailer instead of hanging out with Jared between scenes, shifting from laughter and jokes to brooding and silence at the drop of a hat. Jared tries not to take it personally, he knows Jensen is under a lot of stress (they both are, the season has been a relentlessly intense one) and Jensen's from the sea turtle school of stress management--hide in your shell until it goes away. Jared goes out of his way to make things at home easy on Jensen, taking over his chores and not bothering him when he holes up in his room for hours on end talking on the phone. Jared isn't sure it's helping, though; the night he cooked all of Jensen's favorite foods as a surprise, Jensen stayed quiet the whole way through dinner and barely ate half as much as usual. Every time Jared tries to talk to him about it, Jensen just makes excuses and runs away. Finally, Jared has no choice. If Jensen won't tell him what's wrong, he'll just have to find out on his own.

It's been three weeks since Jared had dream sex with Jensen and Jared has successfully fought off every urge to repeat the performance. He's been amusing himself by appearing to fangirls, especially those who identify themselves as "hardcore Deangirls," and having all sorts of X-rated fun with them. He's aiming to have a bigger harem than Misha, but Misha had a hell of a head start and Jared isn't sure he can catch up. His conscience isn't too pleased with the situation, but what's the point of having cool psychic dream powers if you always have to use them for good?

It takes a couple of nights for Jared to cull anything significant from Jensen. The first few dreams he jumps into are completely random and bizarre: a laser-gun shootout with aliens at a post office, a nonsensical argument with Jensen's sister that ends with him dumping a bowl of noodles on her head, and a corn maze in the Arctic with talking penguins. Finally Jared hits on something promising.

He finds himself on a tropical beach, the sun angled low over the placid blue waves. He's standing behind a palm tree that has a striped hammock tied to it; as he steps away from the trunk, he notices a small cabana with a thatched roof. A warm breeze rustles the palm leaves and sets the hammock in motion.

 The door to the cabana swings open and Jensen appears, clad only in gray cargo shorts. A huge grin, bright as the sun overhead, splits his face. "About time," he teases gently.

"Am I late?" Jared replies innocently, wondering if this is going where he thinks it's going and if he could possibly be influencing Jensen without intending to. It doesn't feel like it--Jared's own taste in fantasy vacation spots tends more toward mountains than beaches.

"Yes, but I guess I can forgive you," answers Jensen, still beaming. He grasps Jared's hands and pulls him in for a quick, gentle kiss. The casual, uninhibited affection is so different from Jensen's conscious persona that Jared knows he's seeing the _real_ Jensen and not the mask Jensen presents to the world. He doesn't think too many people have seen this side of Jensen. When Jensen pulls away, Jared feels strangely bereft, but that only lasts a split second before Jensen tugs on his hands and leads him into the cabana.

The only furniture inside is a wooden table, upon which sits a large picnic basket and a folded plaid blanket. Jensen picks up the blanket. "Think fast," he calls and chucks the blanket at Jared, who catches it easily. It's as soft as cashmere and Jared knows without a doubt it will be just big enough for the two of them. Jensen grabs the picnic basket and motions for Jared to follow him out to the beach.

Jared unfolds the blanket and shakes it out, allowing it to billow in the light breeze before spreading it over the warm sand. He eases himself down beside Jensen, who's unpacking the contents of the picnic basket. There is a large bowl of ripe strawberries, a tub of whipped cream, and dishes of white and dark chocolate sauce.

 "Wow," murmurs Jared. "This looks amazing."

Jensen smiles. "_You_ look amazing." He dips a finger in the white chocolate sauce and traces it over Jared's lips, then sucks the remaining sauce off his finger in a positively obscene gesture. Jared licks the white chocolate sauce off his lips, relishing the subtle sweetness of the flavor.

Jensen plucks a strawberry from the bowl and dips it into the dark chocolate sauce. With a coy grin, he lifts the berry to Jared's lips. Jared bites into it slowly, savoring the velvety chocolate and tangy juices. It's without a doubt the best strawberry he's ever tasted. Jensen leans over and takes Jared's bottom lip between his teeth, licking the last traces of chocolate away, then presses both lips to Jared's mouth for a proper kiss. Jensen tastes even better than the fruit.

Jared breaks the kiss, scoops up a dollop of whipped cream on two fingers and picks up a strawberry. He holds it up and Jensen wraps his lips around it with sensuous grace. Jensen draws Jared's fingers into his mouth and laves them clean, nipping at the tips playfully.

Jensen reaches into the picnic basket and retrieves a wooden spoon. He grins wickedly and scoops up a heaping spoonful of dark chocolate; his other hand lands on Jared's shoulder and guides him down on his back. He spreads the chocolate over one of Jared's pecs, leaving a generous amount on his now-hard nipple. He repeats the process on the other side of Jared's chest and licks the excess off of the spoon in slow motion. Jared grins and realizes he's already hard. Jensen straddles Jared's hips and licks a fat stripe of Jared's skin clean. Jared shivers at the contrast between Jensen's hot breath and the cool sea breeze. Jensen flicks his tongue over Jared's nipple, lapping up the chocolate there and humming happily as he swallows it. "Tastes so good," he breathes. He takes the sensitive bud between his teeth and swipes it clean of sticky sauce, then bites down for a lightning-quick jolt of pain that makes Jared's cock pulse with anticipation. Jared grabs Jensen's hand and presses it to the hot bulge in his shorts. He feels Jensen's lips quirk up into a smile. "Patience," Jensen hisses, a wicked gleam in his eye, and suddenly Jared knows exactly how Jensen felt before.

"Want you," Jared gasps, arching into Jensen's touch.

Jensen moves his hand and Jared lets out a strangled moan of frustration. "Shhhh," Jensen whispers. "Relax. There's time."

Jensen laves more chocolate off of Jared's chest and slides his tongue into Jared's mouth to share it. The chocolate is sinfully rich with just a hint of mocha; the taste alone is almost enough to make him come. Jared thrusts his tongue past Jensen's lips, searching for more of the orgasmic chocolate. Finding none, he pulls away and murmurs, "Do that again."

"Your wish is my command," Jensen replies, grinning. He sucks the chocolate sauce off Jared's other nipple and brings it to Jared's lips. Jared plunges his tongue straight into Jensen's mouth, searching every inch of it for the sumptuous treat. As Jared works, Jensen slides a hand under Jared's waistband and starts easing his shorts down. Jared lifts his ass off the blanket so Jensen can push the shorts past his hips. Jensen removes the offending article of clothing and tosses it aside.

Jensen dips his hand into the dark chocolate and scoops out a generous handful, then clasps Jared's dick and smoothes the chocolate over the full length. He smiles ear to ear and licks a trail from the base to the head. "So good," he whispers. He laves chocolate and precome from the head and wraps his lips around the ridge. Jared thrusts into Jensen's warm, waiting mouth as Jensen eagerly licks the chocolate off his shaft. When Jared's cock is completely cleaned of the thick sauce, Jensen pulls away and Jared groans at the loss of sensation. Jensen grins slyly and seizes Jared's hand, dipping his fingers into the neglected white chocolate and pressing them to the cleft of his ass.

"Oh," Jared breathes, inserting his now-slick fingers into Jensen's opening. Jensen jerks his hips forward, urging Jared further, and Jared complies with the silent demand. He shoves his other hand into the dish of white chocolate and slathers the creamy sauce onto his dick. When he thinks Jensen is prepared adequately, he eases his cock into Jensen's hole and feels a coiling of heat in his belly when Jensen lets out a drawn-out moan. He moves a little faster, wanting to make this as good for Jensen as it's been for him, and Jensen pushes his hips forward to urge Jared on. Jared slides in all the way and Jensen tightens around him.

"That's it, more," Jensen gasps, arching his back. Jared circles Jensen's dick with his sauce-slicked fingers and jacks it as he thrusts enthusiastically into Jensen's pleasantly tight ass. Jensen drops his head back and Jared can't resist biting that soft, supple neck. Jensen comes with a strangled cry and goes boneless. Jared pumps him through the aftershocks and pulls out as gently as he can, sinking down next to Jensen and nudging until Jensen's head is resting on his shoulder and Jensen's arm is wrapped around Jared's waist. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Jared murmurs back, meaning every word.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Then Jensen rises to his knees and tugs Jared's hand. "Come on, let's go wash off." Jared allows Jensen to pull him to his feet and drag him to the water's edge. The water is just warm enough to be comfortable and tinged a rosy pink from the setting sun. The two of them wade out into the gentle waves and rinse clean of the sticky sweetness.

Jensen angles his head toward the shore and Jared follows him onto the beach, where Jensen grins and stretches out in the hammock. Jared slides in beside him, slipping a hand under Jensen's neck and tilting his chin upward until he can brush his lips tenderly over Jensen's. "I love your lips," Jared whispers.

A coy smile spreads across Jensen's face. "Just my lips?"

Jared threads his fingers into Jensen's hair and presses a light kiss to Jensen's forehead. "I love every inch of you," he replies. He kisses each of Jensen's cheeks and the tip of his nose. "Especially the freckled inches." Jensen chuckles softly, leaning his head back and exposing the golden expanse of his throat. Jared nips softly at the silky skin there, eliciting low breathy gasps from Jensen.

"Look at the sunset," murmurs Jensen, nudging Jared's chin to get his attention. Jared takes a long moment to appreciate the way the pastel hues blend from deep lavender to blushing pink and then vibrant orange just above the glassy waves. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Jared insists. He loves being able to tell Jensen all the things he isn't allowed to say in the light of day. Even though Jensen has thus far provided ample evidence of reciprocating Jared's feelings, Jared doubts either of them would ever say something so sappy and romance novel-y out loud.

Jensen sighs and snuggles closer to Jared. Jared listens to the gentle rhythm of his breathing until Jared's vision blacks out and he regains consciousness in his bed under stiff, sticky sheets.

_Fucking hell_, he mutters to himself and gets up to strip the bed.

Luckily, the next day Jared and Jensen aren't scheduled to work together until the afternoon, so the awkwardness only lasts as long as the car ride in. Jared finishes his scenes with Jim and the monster of the week and heads to craft services for his usual midday sugar binge. He finds Jensen loading a plate with salad and his eyes are immediately drawn to the fruit tray, which is loaded with strawberries. _That's gotta be a fucking sign_, he thinks, and sneaks behind Jensen to grab one.

"Mmmm," Jared hums loudly. Jensen spins around just in time to see Jared wrap his lips around the fat berry. He takes a small bite. "These are amazing. Want one?"

Jensen's face turns white, then red; he drops his plate on the table and bolts out to the lot.

Jared sighs and shakes his head. He gives Jensen another minute and then starts walking across the lot to Jensen's trailer. When he gets there, he forgoes knocking and barges right in. "What the fuck, man?"

"Nothing," Jensen replies, keeping his back turned to Jared.

"What was that back there? Did you suddenly develop a morbid fear of red fruit?"

Jensen doesn't turn around or make a sound, but his shoulders shake and Jared feels like a complete and total asshole. "Are you okay?" he asks in a lower voice.

"I'm fine," Jensen chokes out.

"No you're not." Jared takes a step toward him. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You wouldn't understand," says Jensen, turning around.

"You've been acting weird ever since--" Jared inserts a carefully planned pause. "Is this about that thing the other week? The dream thing?"

Jensen's face turns bright flaming red and he ducks his head. Jared really didn't mean for this to go so badly; he was trying to force a reaction but he didn't think Jensen would be this messed up about it. Jared gives him a small smile and tries to lighten the mood. "So what, am I that horrible in bed?"

Jensen glares at him. "Get the fuck out."

"Hey, man, I didn't mean--" Jensen lunges for him and Jared darts backwards. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Jensen crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. Jared gives him a few seconds to pull himself together before he settles this thing once and for all. "Look, man, I get it. You had this dream about me, and now you realize you have a thing for me, and you can't handle it."

Jensen starts to turn away, but Jared steps forward and grasps his shoulder. "And you're all screwed up over it because you think I couldn't possibly feel the same way about you." He shifts Jensen back to face him. "But you're wrong."

Jensen's breath hitches. "I am?" he asks in a tiny voice.

Jared tilts Jensen's chin up and kisses him, soft and sweet. "Does that answer your question?"

Jensen smiles, green eyes sparkling with mirth and hope. "I don't know, I think I need more evidence."

Jared gives him another kiss, this one firm and full of promise. Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared's hair and draws him in close. Then, with no warning, Jensen shoves Jared away. Jared frowns. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm just dreaming this?" says Jensen breathlessly. "How do I know this is real?"

Jared turns Jensen around and points to the clock. "What time is it?"

"12:12," Jensen reads. "What's your point?"

"Close your eyes," instructs Jared. Jensen complies. "Okay, open them and look at the clock again. If you're dreaming, it'll be a completely different time." 

Jensen smiles. "12:12."

Jared slings an arm over Jensen's shoulder and pulls him close. "Is this real enough for you?" he whispers to Jensen, pressing his lips to the delicate skin behind Jensen's ear.

"What do you know," Jensen murmurs as Jared nips at his neck. "Dreams really do come true."


End file.
